commando2fandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
Enemies mostly refer to soldiers, Tanks, Airplanes, Bosses, and machines, who want to harm the main character while playing the game. There are different enemies, which have different ways to harm the player. Soldiers There are five types of soldiers. Some of them are featured in all of the Missions, while some of them will only appear in a few missions or only one. Japanese These green soldiers are the most common enemies in the game. They can be easily killed with one shot from most of your weapons. They appear in all the Missions. They are armed with grenades and a rifle that also has a bayonet, the bayonet serving as their melee attack. They are very undisciplined, often they are asleep or drinking, making them very easy to kill because they don't notice the player until shots are fired. Nazis They appear on Missions 3, 4 ,7 ,8 ,11 and 12, these are the Nazis. They are much more disciplined than the Japanese, never appearing drinking or sleeping, they are either barking orders, listening for orders, or marching. They will appear with a rocket launcher, rifle or pistol. The pistolmen carry pistols, grenades and knives. The blue riflemen carry rifles, grenades and knives. There are also gray riflemen, which march along with officers and carry just their rifles(no grenades and smack you with rifle) The artillery men carry rocket launchers and knives. There are also Nazi officers, often marching along with the the gray riflemen. They carry pistols and hit you with them if you get close. Gestapo On missions 1,5,9,3,7, and 11, there are some soldiers who wear uniform which are very similar to the Gestapo uniform (Gestapo was a secret police on Germany). They are always carrying pistols. They kick the player if you get too close and can also use this attack to knock hazards down at the player, such as minecarts with TNT inside. Red and Green Soldiers The Red and Green Soldiers '''can be seen only on missions 4, 8, and 12. They are very similar to Nazis and the Japnese, but they are characterized by their high health and powerful weapons. They stick together, and carry the same assorted weaponry of the Japanese and Nazis. Heavy Japanese These soldiers are heavily armed. They carry a chain gun and a knife. They are very resemblant of a sort of Japanese commando in both nature and clothing. They also appear on MG trucks and the boss Sling Raider. Cavalry The soldiers of the Cavalry always ride horses, and are armed with pistols. They can charge at you with their horses and trample you, or they can shoot with their pistols. They are usually with green soldiers or other Cavalry. When killed, the soldier dies while the horse survives and simply stands there, shaking its tail. Snipers Snipers are enemies armed with long scoped rifles. They cannot move but can shoot from the distance. A red scope will appear on the screen when they are close, and when it centers on you, the sniper fires. They are often positioned in stragetic places, such as roofs of buildings. They are quite pesky because they can hit you before you hit them. Vehicles Vehicles are operated by enemies, and they can injure the player. Tanks Tanks are armored vehicles, which can be seen in most of the Mission. there are three types of tanks, and each one shoots different bombs. Sometimes, a Nazi will pop out of the hatch and throw a grenade at the player, often because you are ducking and not being hit by the tank's bombs. Airplanes There are three types of airplanes in the game Commando 2. One airplane will always fly above the player in the same distance above him/her and drop bombs so is similiar to a bomber plane while the 2nd type flys fast across the screen and shoots a missile before vanishing, so it's more like a fighter plane. The second airplane appears in Mission 4, Mission 8, and Mission 12 '''only. The 3rd type appears just once on Missions 2, 6 and 10 only. It literally drops soldiers on you and has an extremely high level of health, however, once you kill the soldiers you can advance onto the next part. It is similiar to a transport plane. MG Trucks MG trucks are vehicles with two visible enemies, a Gestapo driving the truck and a heavy Japanese soldier firing from a platform. Bosses Category:Animals Category:Enemy